1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of gravity generation systems which are particularly useful since they do not involve the consuming of fossil or other fuels while at the same time do not contaminate the atmosphere and environment with undesirable pollutants. The source of power is gravity, obtained by the adiabatic lapse rate between ground level and upper atmosphere levels which is inherent most particularly in arid environments.
For all practical purposes for the present invention the source of heat at ground level is infinite as well as is the difference in temperature between ground level and upper atmospheric levels. As such the present invention makes use of this functionally infinite heat source at ground level as well as the functionally infinite heat sink at upper atmospheric levels in order to generate usable energy to induce a condensing and evaporating cyclical system which can be used to generate pollution-free electrical or other power outputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art systems which utilize the principle of evaporation at ground level and condensing at upper atmospheric levels are inherently impractical and constructively cumbersome due to the disproportionate size of structure when considered with respect to the energy output thereof. The present design may overcome these previous difficulties due to the inherently closed nature of the general system, most particularly the system shown in FIG. 1 which is entirely closed, that is, hermetically sealed with respect to the external environment. Most prior art systems which utilize this weather effect require very large rain gathering surface areas. This requirement is not apparent in the present system since the entire amount of vapor which evaporates and moves upwardly in the vertically extending conduit is gathered by the predetermined and prechosen liquid conduit and, as such, all of the vapor which moves upwardly is able to be gathered and passed through the power generating member.
Also the prior art systems vary in efficiency as the atmospheric conditions would vary, however, the present design includes sensing means for varying the operational characteristics of the closed system in response to the ambient environmental conditions or the internal system environmental conditions. In particular, a control means is provided to vary the vertical height at which the condensed fluid is gathered for passage downwardly to the area of accumulation immediately above the turbine. A control means is included which varies at what height this liquid is condensed responsive to the ambient and internal environmental conditions in order to achieve a height which is optimally equal to the dew point or point of condensation of the vertically moving vapor. In this manner the most efficient means of gathering the precipitating vapor is achieved. These advantages and other advantages over the prior art will become apparent upon study of the operational characteristics of the present system.